Darkstorm Season 2 Episode 2: Revenge of the Seabear
Darkstorm-Actu-Sin Vesheka Barator has been Drak'Vorkata of Apocalia for a long time, and the universe he knows continues to surprise him. As he leaves his kingdom to attend a peace talk on the Planet of Raptora, during a bad thunderstorm, things take a different turn as the storm confuses the rift, sending Darkstorm to a new world. Welcome to the multiverse. Story So Far The city of Bikini Bottom is very interesting, to say the least, and now I made two new friends in my journey. Granted they are a bit strange but who am I to judge them they probably think the same of me yet they take a chance on me, now they are taking me to the hottest restaurant in town. At least they keep me away for the place called the Chum Bucket, Blagh, who would willingly eat chum, disgusting. Now for the bigger question, what exactly is a Sea Bear? Transcript Darkstorm: Walking/swimming with Spongebob and Patrick) So This Plankton individual tries to steal the recipe for these burgers in question? SpongeBob: (thinking about Plankton in a thought bubble that just appeared over his head) Yes exactly. Plankton runs the Chum Bucket & not only he is an arch enemy of Mr. Krabs... (holds a Krabby Patty) Plankton tries to steal the Krabby Patty formula from the Krusty Krab for years. (Seeing the thought bubble version of Plankton trying to steal the Krabby Patty & quickly swats the Plankton with a fly swatter) Plankton (in the thought bubble): Ouch. (the thought bubble disappeared) Patrick: And he wasn't nice to everyone either. Darkstorm: I want to know who would stomach chum, Yuck. SpongeBob: Nobody, that's why Plankton is trying to steal the formula to create Krabby Patties there to try & run Mr. Krabs out of business. Darkstorm: Well we can have that happen now can we, besides if what you say is true, this Plankton fella is a real push over SpongeBob: I know, but he may also be smart to come up with a variety of plans. We can never be too sure on what he may come up next. Darkstorm: Got it anything else I should know? SpongeBob: He's also a super genius on technology so be careful around him. Patrick: So what do we do now? SpongeBob: Well, it is a peaceful day. Shall we go camping outside again? Darkstorm: I am ok with that SpongeBob: Great! I'll go get the camping gear. Patrick: And I'll get the Marshmallows just like the astronauts eat! SpongeBob & Patrick: (heading to their homes to get their camping gear, tent & camp food) Darkstorm:(Rubs his chin) Squidward: Oh Neptune, not this again... Darkstorm: (Setting up his tent) Squidward: (walks out of his house) Are you Neanderthals really going camping again? Don't you remember what happened last time? SpongeBob: It doesn't matter where we are as long as we are in the outdoors making memories. At least we remember the safety requirements on making a circle. Patrick: Yeah & our protective undergarments too. Darkstorm:(on watch) Squidward: Well, don't ask me to join your stupid "camping trip" again! I'm staying within the safety of my home...